2012-07-18 I didn't know your father...
Lower Manhattan - Soho This area got its name, because it is the neighborhood south of Houston Street. The neighborhood's main streets are littered with high end boutiques, while up above are spacious artist lofts typically found in movies depicting New York City. ------------------------------------------------------------- Norman Osborn Peter Parker ----------------------------------------------------------------------- O Lower Manhattan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Peter Parker is on his way back to Queens by way through the city. It's summer break, he doesn't work at the pizza place until 7, and he still hasn't heard anything conclusive about the Stark Internship for the summer and the fall. Help with mortgage money was saved and paid for for August, so he's got a little extra ching. He threw down for a slice of pizza and a soda at a small cafe and is seated at one of the out door tables. To pass the time, he fiddles with his S-Phone. On the opposite end of the financial spectrum is Norman Osborn, multi-billionaire, and charismatic CEO of one of the -other- enormous conglomerates based in New York City. Norman is not having a good day. He makes his way down the street, the man having given his driver the day off. Sometimes a little bit of excercise help his...condition. A Summer day in the Big Apple is hot as hell, and Norman is dressed for it. A polo shirt with the small symbol of a private country club, and comfortable slacks go with his well-polished shoes. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and lightly dabs at his forehead, the expensive make-up covering up his pale skin and sunken eyes. For the moment he looks healty, if not tired. He pauses outside of the small cafe, his stomach rumbling gently. It's been a long time since he's had cheap food. He chuckles softly to himself and heads inside, ordering a slice and a soda. He steps back outside and slips down to a table, setting the plate and can out in front of him. As Norman takes a seat not far from him, Peter looks up quickly from his S-Phone, and then his eyeballs do a double take. He looks left over his shoulder and peers and then leans a bit closer to Mr. Osborn. "Pardon me sir," says the young man with a fraying voice. "You don't happen to be Mr. Norman Osborn of OsCorp, do you? You guys really look alike." Norman Osborn is caught off-guard when he's spoken to. The man starts, glancing up quickly and sitting back. A second later he's calmed himself and he offers a small smile. He reaches up to brush his fingers through his dark hair before opening his can of Diet Coke with a *HISS*. "In the flesh, young man. People who aren't interested in either finance, business, or science generally have no idea who I am. It's not like I'm Brad Pitt, trying to have a simple lunch. So...which one of those three encapsulate you, if not more then one?" He arches an eyebrow and takes a small sip of the fizzy drink. Peter smiles sheepishly and sways his head a bit with embarassment. "It would be the third one, really. Although I'm sure the other two are interesting as well I'm sort of a science nerd." Or, just nerd. Whatever. "I...I've followed your career throughout the years. My father used to work at your company." The man blinks and peers curiously at Peter. He takes another sip of his drink before setting it down. "There's nothing wrong with being a so-called 'nerd', young man. The small-minded called me that when I was your age...and look at me know. I'm at the top of the world." Norman chuckles softly and leans back in his chair, eyeing the pizza for a moment. He's lost his appetite, again. The illness comes with many symptoms, with more appearing with each passing month. One of the worst, recently, is nausea. No lunch for Mr. Osborn. He glances back up at Peter, arching an eyebrow. "Your father worked for me? Interesting, interesting. And...you are? I apologize, but we haven't had proper introductions." "Yeah," Peter nods a few times and looks away. "Before he died. His name was Richard Parker. He was a scientist for you." Reflexively, Peter takes a bite of pizza and sip from his own soda, momentarily forgetting that, oh yeah, he needs to tell Mr. Osborn his name. After swallowing post haste he mutters, "My name is Peter." "Richard...Richard...." The older man considers the name, pushing his own pizza across the table towards Peter's table. He wants nothing to do with it, especially now that Ben Parker has been brought up. "The name rings a bell." Norman brushes his slacks off and picks up his drink, taking another sip. He's in pretty good shape for a man his age, but is not what someone would call 'muscular'. He adjusts the collar of his polo shirt idly. "A scientist, you say? Hrm. I've had plenty working for me in the past. R&D and Advanced Theorem are my largest divisions. What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking? You keep referring to your father in the past tense." Once Peter introduces himself he nods politely. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Peter." Peter swallows with a degree of difficulty, "It was a ...uh... a plane crash, I was told. I went to go live with my Aunt and Uncle and they've raised me." Suddenly, Peter's desire to eat has now also gone out the window. "I don't remember much of my parents. Just little bits, really." Norman Osborn nods slowly as he listens. He coughs gently into an expensive looking handkerchief and pockets it. "I see. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Peter. I wish I knew your father better, and had some heartwarming stories to share. Unfortunately, I didn't, and I don't." He sits back in his chair, turning to stare off into the street for a long moment. "If your father worked for me, though, he was no doubt a brilliant man. Did any of that carry down to you?" "No, it's uh...It's okay. It happened a long time ago." Peter wets his lips and considers how to answer the question as he sits back in his chair, "Well not really as much as I'd like. I do really well in school and all, and I'm a finalist for the Stark Internship, so that's pretty good news. I'm thinking about working science after I go to college." Norman Osborn glances up as the Stark Internship is mentioned. "An intern at Stark? You must really be something. I understand thousands of kids your age go out for that." He considers the fact for a long moment, crossing one leg over the other. He reaches out to cup the can, but doesn't pick it up. "I'm curious. Why did you try for a Stark Internship instead of one at OsCorp?" "I've applied for the one at OsCorp as well, Mr. Osborn, but I haven't heard back yet. I'm not sure if they've made it through all of the applicants yet." Peter tilts his head and considers, not wanting to be rude. "I've heard that the Stark one pays more, too, and I'm helping make ends meet at home, so, that's another reason." Norman Osborn shifts in his chair, apparently not liking to hear anything about another company doing anything better then his own. "Really, now? They pay better?" He turns back from staring out into the street, and locks his gaze on Peter. "Helping make ends meet. That's very noble of you. It's so rare to find youths of your age trying to do anything for anyone else." He slips a very expensive phone from his pocket and hits a button. He presses it to his ear, holding up a finger to pause anything Peter might say. "Torrie? Yes. Inform Grant that I need one of the Intern applications pulled and put at the front of the line. Peter Parker. Apparently he's the son of a former employee who's trying to make money to help at home with his..." He glances over at Peter, as if trying to remember. "...Aunt and uncle. Yes, I know, very noble. That's what I said. Also, find out what Stark's paying his interns and raise our salary to beat it." He snaps the phone shut and picks up his can of soda, taking a long sip. Peter raises his eyebrows in surprise. Wow. That's pretty exhilirating, being pulled out of a stack by /the/ Norman Osborn. "Yeah, my...My uncle died too. So, my aunt works but I deliver pizzas in Queens. I figure I can do that on the weekends and do internship things in...during the week." He makes the eek face, not knowing if he's already gone too far in 'assuming.' "That's really nice of you to do, Mr. Osborn." Norman Osborn nods somberly, offering Peter a very practiced sympathetic face. He's offered the same one in PR campaigns about oil spills, or negative reactions to OsCorp pharmaceuticals. He's very good at it. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Peter. It seems like you've had a rough life. Allow OsCorp to...make amends for all of that. I'm going to offer you the internship, if you want it. If you still prefer to work with Stark, as I understand they lean more towards advanced mechanics and energy, I understand. But if you want in on the ground floor of OsCorp...if you want the chance at a career in making the world a truly better place, then I hope you'll accept my offer." Peter looks down worriedly. Pepper Potts was awfully nice, and he did tell them he was interested. He didn't really think it was going to come down to a choice between them. Still, the allure of his father is heavy. For the past few years he's begun to wonder more and more about his parents. Perhaps this would be a good way to try his shoes on, so to speak. Then there's the angel on his right shoulder that's telling him he should really research the idea and see what past interns at each place have gone on to do--what schools they've gone to, what jobs they've gotten. That would be the smart thing to do. "It's a uh...it's a tough decision. I'm more inclined to advanced mechanics, but the opportunity to work at the labs my father did, of course. It's a really hard decision." The man smiles softly. "I fully understand, Peter." He reaches into his pocket and withdraws his wallet. He slides a card from it and sets it on Peter's table. "This is my personal card. It will contact my secretary. Let her know either way, please. If you don't take the position, I need to find someone else." He sits back again, slipping his wallet away. "If you decide to go with me, however, perhaps I'll see about pulling up some old files for you. We keep studious records, you see. Perhaps we can find out some things about your father. If you'd prefer not bringing up the past, however, I -fully- understand." Peter takes the card in his hand, inspecting it and running his thumb along the edge as Norman makes his final push. The trump card has been played. Peter already knows what he's going to do, he just needs to inform Miss Potts of his decision. "I'll let you know by the weekend for sure, Mr. Osborn. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Norman Osborn slowly slips to his feet. He does his best not to show his fatigue, and to keep the torrent of coughs he can feel coming on hidden. He flashes the youth a warm smile and nods. "Fantastic, Mr. Parker. I look forward to hearing your decision. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm certain my company is missing me." He picks up his can and downs the last of it, his slice of pizza abandoned on the table. "Have a nice day." With that the CEO of OsCorp turns and makes his way down the street, his smile widening once he's away. "You too, Mr. Osborn, thanks again." Peter gives the man a nod and a smile. As he leaves, he quickly goes back to inspecting the card and bites the inside of his cheek. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs